Hilo rojo
by AngelGefallen
Summary: ¿Qué podía ser peor que ser almas gemelas? Una vez descubierto su lazo, Kacchan negará cualquier vínculo existente con Deku. Lo odiará y lo repudiará desde lo más hondo de su corazón, pero los instintos no pueden ignorarse, y ese mismo rechazo provocará graves consecuencias en ellos dos, que solamente Kacchan puede solucionar si acepta que Deku es su omega. [Katsudeku, Omegaverse]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! Soy AngelGefallen y este es mi primer fic en este fandom. Me enamoré del Katsudeku y me dije que debía escribir un fic sobre ellos. Pensé que si hacía de Deku y Kacchan soulmates en un omegaverse sería increíble, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Kacchan. Cabe añadir que me tomé la libertad de añadirle un componente dramático a la historia (relacionado con el omegaverse), que intuiréis al final del capítulo.**

 **¡Y ahora sí espero que disfrutéis de esta locura mía!**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Los créditos de imagen al artista.**

* * *

.

.

¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? ¿Acaso era una broma pesada del destino? ¿El mundo le odiaba?

Él era un alfa, un alfa que no merecía a ese desgraciado como alma gemela. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran unidos aun con todo el odio y repudio que le causaba esa basura? Nadie era digno de él, y mucho menos Deku. Lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, le provocaba náuseas el solo imaginárselo, y ahora… su estúpida naturaleza lo reclamaba como suyo.

Todo dio lugar cuando se encontraban aún en secundaria baja. Debido a que el concepto "alma gemela" o "predestinados" se creía una leyenda urbana nadie estaba mentalmente preparado para eso. Deku no pudo describir con palabras como fue que sucedió. Fue algo tan inesperado, desconocido e intenso que los dejó completamente confundidos. Un fuerte sentimiento de atracción nació en sus corazones, aplacando toda racionalidad y cordura. Les llevó tiempo averiguar el significado de esa incomprensible atracción, pero sus propios instintos les dieron la respuesta.

Habían sido víctimas de los caprichos del destino.

Pero Katsuki iría en contra de todo con tal de no aceptar esa mierda a la que llamaban "destino". No solo renegó de sus instintos, sino que además menospreció a Deku más que nunca: un patético omega sin quirk que se la pasaba soñando con ser un gran héroe. Tan débil que, en vez de lástima, le generaba un odio irracional.

Por supuesto Deku también se percató de ese lazo inexplicable que había nacido entre ellos. Cobarde y temeroso, no hizo nada al respecto. Solamente con verle la cara a Kacchan todas las mañanas en el instituto era suficiente como para no acercarse a él. Si antes su carácter era horrible, ahora era mil veces peor. Ni siquiera toleraba que Deku se le aproximara a más de diez metros de distancia.

Nadie excepto él comprendía ese cambio en su persona. Obviamente ni uno ni otro comentaron ni a sus familiares ni amigos aquel suceso. Era un secreto.

Izuku creía que Kacchan le amenazaría con matarlo si se lo decía a alguien, pero al parecer el chico explosivo no aceptaba por sí mismo ese hecho. Seguramente debía negar que tal lazo o unión existiera entre ellos. Analizador y prudente, Izuku opinaba distinto. Negar esa evidencia solo les causaría problemas en un futuro. La aceptación era el primer paso, pero tratándose de Kacchan las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Intentar hablar con él era como jugarse la vida e Izuku no reunía el valor necesario para hacerlo. Katsuki desprendía un aura tan amenazadora que lo mantenía alejado constantemente.

Era cierto que, a raíz de todo aquello, Kacchan ya no le humillaba en público, tampoco le insultaba ni le amenazaba por el simple hecho de ser Deku. Prácticamente actuaba como si no estuviera, como si fuera una pared. De ser acosado por su "amigo" de infancia pasó literalmente a no existir. No supo si era una mejora o no, pero de una forma u otra le perjudicaba.

Tres meses después, ambos ingresaron en la prestigiosa academia U.A, donde se formaba a los jóvenes para ser héroes profesionales. Ni qué decir que Katsuki estalló en ira cuando vio a Deku entrar en clase el primer día. ¿Qué diablos pretendía demostrarle al mundo? ¡Era un omega! ¡Un omega sin quirk! ¿Tantas ganas tenía de ser humillado por el resto?

Furioso por compartir el mismo espacio y respirar el mismo aire, le ignoró completamente. Pero solo era cuestión de días; muy pronto lo expulsarían de allí por ser un inútil.

No obstante, Katsuki se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al comprobar que Deku sí tenía un quirk.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Cegado por la ira, se impulsó hacia él con la intención de hacerle todo el daño posible, pero Aizawa-sensei lo detuvo a tiempo. Deku —como era de esperar—, le miraba con esa expresión, con esa maldita expresión temerosa y afligida. Cómo lo odiaba…

Más tarde, se obligó a serenarse y dejarle las cosas bien claras a Deku. Ese fue su primer contacto desde hacía tres meses, pero solo habló Katsuki y sus palabras no fueron precisamente agradables para el omega.

—¡Maldita seas, Deku! ¡Si veo que te entrometes en mi camino te volaré en pedazos! ¡Yo soy el número uno! ¡Tú siempre has sido un pedazo de basura inútil!

Y dicho eso, se fue con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

A partir de ese día el lazo que los unía como alfa y omega empezó a deteriorase. Aquella muestra de rechazo tan cruel fue como una cuchillada para Izuku, quien derramó infinitas lágrimas de dolor esa noche encerrado en su habitación.

Nadie les advirtió del peligro que corrían y de las nefastas consecuencias que le acarrearían a Izuku debido al total rechazo por parte de su alfa. Muy lenta pero inexorablemente ambos sufrirían el resultado de las acciones de Katsuki.

En el transcurro de los días, las semanas y los meses Izuku sentía que algo no iba bien con él. Por más que fortalecía su cuerpo y su quirk, su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente débil. No encontraba una razón que explicara el por qué e incapaz de cambiar eso, poco a poco fue sumiéndose en un estado de deterioro imposible de detener.

Recovery Girl no hallaba una respuesta y temió que cuando lo descubriera, ya fuera demasiado tarde. La salud del joven Midoriya Izuku pendía de una cuerda floja.

Por otro lado, Katsuki también notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La fuerza de su quirk había disminuido, día y noche cargaba con una opresión en el pecho que se hacía cada vez más pesada. Algo le consumía por dentro pero no sabía el qué. Ponía todo su empeño en ignorarlo, pero tenía el efecto contrario.

Hasta que finalmente sucedió lo inevitable: Izuku perdió el conocimiento en un entrenamiento. No era extraño verlo en la enfermería de la academia por lo menos tres veces en una semana, pues su quirk tenía ciertas peculiaridades, pero esta vez no solamente fue su quirk el causante.

El haber sobrepasado sus límites físicos junto a su desfallecido estado hizo que su cuerpo y mente no pudieran tolerar por más tiempo esa rutina diaria. Cayendo al suelo como un peso muerto, Ochaco, Iida y Todoroki fueron los primeros en correr a su auxilio. Midnight, quien supervisaba esa práctica, también corrió hacia él.

Los demás compañeros se agruparon y cuchichearon acerca de lo que podría haber pasado.

Katsuki de brazos cruzados, se clavaba las uñas; sin darse cuenta se rasgó y sangró producto de la fuerza con que hundió las uñas en su piel. Quería ir allá a socorrer a Deku, apartar esa escoria que le rodeaba y ser él quien lo cargara en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Pero una vez más, se resistió. Luchó contra ese ridículo impulso y se quedó ahí de pie, estoico sin pretender que le importara. Oía las voces de sus amigos llamándole desesperados.

—¡Deku! ¡Deku! —gritaba Ochaco.

—¡Resiste, Midoriya! —decía Iida.

—¡Midoriya! —exclamó Todoroki.

Katsuki se dio la vuelta. Esa horrible presión en el pecho reapareció más fuerte que nunca.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hoola! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo cap! Os alegrará saber que es un poquito más extenso que el primero, y supongo que a medida que vaya avanzando la trama serán más largos. Aunque no hay interacción entre Deku y Kacchan todavía, en el siguiente cap sí habrá, y será muy importante para la historia. Os recuerdo que me permití añadir (por así decirlo) una "regla" en el mundo omegaverse que leeréis a continuación. ¡Para cualquier duda estaré encantada de aclararla!**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **¡Agradecimientos al final!**

* * *

.

.

Las heridas físicas de Izuku Midoriya fueron atendidas de inmediato. A pesar de no haber sufrido un gran daño durante el entrenamiento, apenas si podía levantarse de la cama. Había recobrado el conocimiento media hora después del incidente, pero el malestar que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía tres meses no disminuyó lo más mínimo.

No se asemejaba a nada que hubiera experimentado anteriormente. Sus cinco sentidos estaban nublados, ya no funcionaban correctamente, y además se sentía tan débil que, si ponía un pie fuera de la cama, desfallecería en cuestión de segundos. No se trataba de un dolor físico, de modo que no supo a qué obedecía ese desgaste en su cuerpo.

En más de una ocasión, advirtió ciertas miradas de lástima por parte de Recovery Girl, quien no se separaba de su lado, pero tampoco parecía tener el remedio para sus males.

All Might lo visitó antes que sus compañeros. A juzgar por su expresión, se diría que se culpaba por sobreexigir demasiado a ese chico. Quería hablar con su discípulo, pero la anciana enfermera le desaconsejó hacer eso.

—Necesita descansar.

El gran héroe abandonó la enfermería con el peso del remordimiento cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, la enferma Shuzenji sospechaba que la herida en Midoriya era mucho más profunda y difícil de curar.

Cuando dieron por finalizadas las clases, tanto Ochaco como Iida y Todoroki se apresuraron en ver a Izuku. Según les había dicho All Might, todavía no estaba recuperado, lo cual les extrañó pues a simple vista no dio la impresión de tener severas lesiones.

Agrupados alrededor de la cama, contemplaron sobrecogidos la agonía por la que atravesaba Izuku. Este oía las voces de sus compañeros, no tuvo problemas en reconocerlas, pero eso le entristeció porque no escuchó la de Kacchan entre ellas.

—¿Qué le pasa a Deku? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Ochaco, preocupada.

—Ni yo misma puedo saberlo —respondió Recovery Girl, apesadumbrada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Iida.

—Debe ser algo grave si incluso usted no es capaz de curarlo —comentó Todoroki.

Ochaco le tomó la mano a Deku; su rostro se contraía en muecas de dolor.

—¿No puede hacer nada por él?

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada.

—P-Pero… se recuperará… ¿verdad? —musitó Ochaco, estrechándole la mano.

Cabizbaja, Shuzenji no contestó. Si en unos días no mejoraba, tendría que ser trasladado al hospital.

. . .

Al día siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa que de Izuku. El resto de compañeros preguntaba, y los tres amigos contestaba que ellos tampoco sabían nada. Katsuki con los pies sobre el pupitre y las manos en los bolsillos no participaba de la conversación, pero no se perdía detalle.

Ayer estuvo a punto de ir a la enfermería, pero su desmesurado orgullo lo evitó a toda costa. Tenía muy claro que antes preferiría volarse en pedazos a reconocer que estaba preocupado por él.

Intentó distraer la mente, pero todo lo que acudía a su cabeza era Deku, Deku y Deku. Profiriendo un grito de frustración, casi partió su pupitre por la mitad generando una de sus explosiones. Todos los presentes voltearon sus rostros hacia él, pero ninguno osó decir nada. Esa mañana, Katsuki estaba especialmente susceptible a cualquier cosa.

Con todo, las clases se desarrollaron con normalidad. Debido al alto rendimiento que se esperaba de los alumnos, todos aparcaron el tema de Izuku para poner su máxima atención en las lecciones, tanto teóricas como prácticas. No obstante, Katsuki estuvo alterado todo el tiempo; lo que provocó que se desahogara excesivamente en las prácticas de entrenamiento. Pero extrañamente, su poder había disminuido sin razón aparente, siendo sus explosiones menos potentes que de costumbre.

En consecuencia, de su boca sólo se escucharon gritos de rabia. Su aspecto era aterrador, y en el transcurso del día, nadie le dirigió la palabra. Este ni siquiera reparó en su entorno, demasiado ocupado volcando su odia hacia Deku.

Para cuando atardeció, Katsuki se apresuró en irse lo antes posible antes de quedarse un minuto más en la academia. Había sido un día nefasto y sólo quería llegar a casa. Sin embargo, su estado anímico no hizo sino empeorar. Aprovechando que se encontraba solo en casa, se desquitó encerrado en su habitación gritando a pleno pulmón.

—¡¿Qué diablos me ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué mierda pienso en el desgraciado de Deku todo el día?! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Maldita sea!

Sus manos generaron dos explosiones que hicieron temblar las paredes de su habitación. Ahora dos manchas negras adornaban la pared. Le fastidió tener que darle explicaciones a su madre cuando llegara, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el ardor que abrasaba su pecho. Le quemaba y dolía como si hubieran prendido fuego a su corazón.

—¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA, DEKUU!

.

.

.

Izuku fue enviado al hospital dos días después. Su madre fue con él en la ambulancia, angustiada ante la nula explicación dada por Recovery Girl con respecto a su diagnóstico. Sucedió de madrugada y Ochaco Uraraka corrió a su encuentro justo al finalizar la academia tras ser informada de ello.

Cuando llegó a la recepción del hospital, preguntó el piso y el número de habitación un poco descompuesta, puesto que había echado a correr nada más salir de la U.A. Allí le indicaron que había sido llevado al segundo piso y la habitación 101. Sin esperar el ascensor, subió por las escaleras a toda prisa.

Deteniéndose en el corredor frente a la puerta 101, recuperó el aliento durante unos instantes. Con el corazón encogido, sujetó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió haciendo chirriar la madera.

—Con permiso —dijo con voz tímida.

—Adelante.

Ochaco Uraraka cerró la puerta y entró en la habitación algo insegura. Se acercó a la cama sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta. Con Deku se encontraba una doctora de mediana edad.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Me temo que no muy bien —respondió la doctora.

—¿Ya descubrieron qué le sucede? —inquirió con voz débil.

—Todavía no están seguros, pero dudo que lo descubran basándose en términos científicos.

Ochaco desvió los ojos hacia la mujer.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Si bien los otros médicos probablemente no la tomasen en serio a falta de un argumento sólido que respaldara su teoría, esa jovencita quizás sí lo haría.

—Hice mi propia conjetura acerca del joven Midoriya —explicó, acomodándose las gafas.

—Y… ¿Qué cree que sea? —Ochaco necesitaba oírlo. No soportaba esa incertidumbre que le mortificaba por dentro. Deku era su amigo y quería ayudarlo.

—Quizás esté equivocada —añadió antes de continuar—. Me basé en mis propios estudios y análisis, y por el momento, es la única explicación que he podido hallar.

—¡Quiero escucharla! —exclamó Ochaco sin vacilación.

—Bien, supongo que no hay nada de malo en contártelo —Tomó el rostro de Izuku, reprimiendo un escalofrío al percibir la gelidez de su tacto—. ¿Oíste hablar alguna vez sobre las parejas predestinadas?

Sí. Son personas que encuentran a su alma gemela. Nos las buscan, sino que ellas mismas se encuentran —contestó como si estuviera en clase.

—Exacto. Predestinados es algo que nadie desearía ser jamás. Simboliza una unión forzada; el alfa y el omega se necesitan para sobrevivir. Uno junto al otro —dijo en tono sombrío.

—Oh… Entiendo.

—Raramente se ven. Si lo estimáramos en una estadística, únicamente el 2% de la población mundial nace con esa singularidad.

Ochaco no entendía a dónde quería llegar la doctora con esa interpretación, pero siguió atenta, escuchando casi sin pestañear.

—Durante años recopilé toda la información perteneciente a los alfas y omegas. Al igual que los quirks, forma parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero apenas sabemos algo sobre su origen. Si mi suposición es acertada… —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—, Midoriya encontró a su alfa predestinado.

Ochaco profirió un grito tan fuerte que inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

—Como ya dije, se trata de una unión forzada. Si el alfa en cuestión rechaza a su omega entonces se produce una fracturación. Es decir, el lazo que los une se resquebraja, lo cual es nocivo para ambos puesto que están yendo en contra de su naturaleza. El dolor infringido es tal que incluso puede llevar a estos extremos —señaló a Izuku corroborando su teoría—. Físicamente están sanos, pero poco a poco… se ven consumidos por su negativa a aceptarse.

—No es posible —susurró Ochaco, abatida.

—Si su alfa no hace nada al respecto… la vida de Midoriya podría estar en peligro —apuntó con severidad—. Tú pareces alguien cercano a él. Dime, ¿tienes idea de quién podría ser su alfa?

Ochaco digirió esa impactante revelación. Pese a ser una simple conjetura, era una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

—Nos conocimos el día en que ingresamos en la U.A y… no recuerdo que me hablara de ningún alfa. Ponía todo su empeño en mejorar y controlar su quirk, así que… no parecía que le importara si tenía una pareja predestinada.

—Ya veo. Probablemente lo ignorara y eso causó que acelerara el proceso. En las últimas horas no habló mucho, pero sí murmuraba un nombre —recordó repentinamente.

—¿Un nombre?

—Kacchan. Se lo oí decir un par de veces. ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

—Kacchan —repitió Ochaco pensativa—. ¿No es acaso como le llama a Bakugo?

—Si le conoces, por favor, explícale las circunstancias. Es posible que sea el único que pueda ayudarle —expresó con pesar.

—¡Lo haré! ¡No se preocupe! —aseguró con una férrea determinación en sus ojos.

. . .

Katsuki se plantó frente al edificio sin atreverse a entrar. El solo hecho de estar ahí le enfurecía, mas una pequeñísima parte suya, la cual detestaba, se sentía aliviada por tomar esa decisión. Resultaba humillante para él, quien nunca se tomó la molestia de preocuparse por sus amigos. Y definitivamente Deku no era amigo suyo. Se conocían desde que iban al jardín de infancia, pero nada más. Entre ellos no había amistad ni nada que se le pareciera.

Y aun así, ahí estaba él. Debatiéndose si entrar o no al hospital. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era absurdo. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Él no era como Deku, él no sentía lástima por los demás.

—¡Bakugo! —gritó una voz familiar.

Saliendo del hospital, una chica se aproximó sonriente. Este la reconoció de inmediato; la amiga de Deku: la chica de la gravedad cero.

Hizo una mueca. Odió haber sido descubierto, pues mayormente fingía que no le importaba Deku.

—¡Viniste! —exclamó Ochaco, feliz.

—¡Cállate!

Pese al miedo que suscitaba Katsuki, Ochaco no retrocedió. Sin acobardarse, habló alto y claro.

—¡Deku está esperando por ti! ¡Te necesita!

—¡No me jodas! ¡Lo que le pase a Deku no es asunto mío!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Te preocupa! ¡Por eso estás aquí! —insistió, temblando ligeramente.

—Tú... ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?! —gritó Katsuki, colérico.

Ochaco no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Bakugo, cegado por la ira, la sujetó por la chaqueta del uniforme y la alzó unos centímetros por el suelo. Esta intentó desesperadamente deshacerse del agarre, pero fue en vano.

—Dime... una cosa —jadeó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Dek-kuu es tu... ome-ega...

Esa afirmación sobrepasó todos sus límites. Con un movimiento veloz, arrojó a Ochaco contra el suelo.

—¡ESE BASTARDO NO ES MI OMEGA!

Justo después de pronunciar esa frase, Katsuki se llevó una mano al pecho; el dolor se había incrementado súbitamente. Cayendo de rodillas, intentó controlar su respiración. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba agonizando?

Ochaco se frotó el trasero, adolorida.

—Por favor, Bakugo —pidió juntando sus manos—. Eres el único que puede ayudarlo. La doctora me dijo que Deku podía perder las ganas de vivir si su alfa no intervenía. —Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas ante esa aterradora posibilidad—. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Bakugo! ¡Si de verdad eres su alfa... SÁLVALE!

Katsuki a duras penas podía tolerar aquel dolor inhumano. ¿Era posible que esa agonía fuera causada por su naturaleza alfa? ¿Llevaba razón esa chica? Por más que lo ignorara, por más que lo repudiara... ¿Deku seguía siendo su omega?

—¡Maldita seas, DEKUUU!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Ochaco** : omega. **Todoroki** : alfa. **Iida** : beta. **Tsuyu-chan** : beta.

 **De momentos estos son los personajes que más protagonismo tendrán en el fic, obviamente Deku y Kacchan son los principales. Cometí el error de no especificarlo en el cap anterior, mis disculpas.**

 **¡Gracias a todos lo que dieron follow y favorite! Y sobretodo a** ** _PandeCrema_** (cuando veía el anime pensé que mi idea ya habría sido tomada, pero me sorprendí al comprobar que nadie la había desarrollado, así que aproveché y la hice yo misma. Gracias por advertirme sobre los párrafos! Traté de mejorarlo en este cap!) **_Taiga,_** ** _giby-chan,_** ** _mari y noriko_** _(_ habrá un poco de angst a lo largo del fic, pero prometo romance y final feliz).

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia! ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización! La verdad es que tenía falta de inspiración y salió un cap cortito y algo simple, pero ya a partir del siguiente empezará lo bueno ^^ Sed pacientes, la cosa mejorará!**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a Kohei Horokoshi.**

* * *

.

.

Con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, y la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno, Izuku echado bocarriba en el suelo, se dejó embriagar por la fresca brisa que mecía sus cabellos hacia un lado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, reprimiendo un escalofrío provocado por las corrientes de aire que lo golpeaban ahí arriba en la azotea del hospital.

Milagrosamente había recuperado algo de estabilidad y por ello es que pudo ponerse en pie y caminar. Reconocía que había sido una estupidez abandonar la habitación y desaparecer unos minutos de la vigilancia de los médicos. En breve regresaría para no causar alarma general, pero debía aprovechar esos momentos en los que la agonía por la que atravesaba no se manifestaba plenamente.

Creía ingenuamente que nadie le encontraría, pues a ojos de los demás ni siquiera era capaz de andar solo hasta el aseo, y a pesar de todo, jamás lograría esconderse de él. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, estaban conectados por una fuerza mayor, algo que escapaba a su comprensión y lógica.

Una maldición.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Inconscientemente, aspiró su aroma profundamente. Inundando sus fosas nasales de ese olor que tanto había anhelado desde que fue hospitalizado.

—Ka-cchan…

Abrió los ojos, sobrecogido. Ante él se extendía el cielo infinito, estático y teñido de negro. Apenas se divisaban dos o tres estrellas cuyo resplandor era débil y extinto; como su propia alma. Se negaba a voltear la mirada y ver en ese alfa arrogante una mueca de repugnancia o de odio.

Katsuki permaneció de pie, a escasos metro de Izuku, volviéndose loco por culpa de su naturaleza. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de mandarlo a volar con una de sus explosiones, pero a su vez, sus instintos alfas le gritaban imbecilidades como abrazarlo y protegerlo.

No lo haría. No estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—¡Escúchame bien, bastardo! —exclamó Katsuki rompiendo la tensión entre ellos—. ¡Me importa una mierda lo que seamos tú y yo! ¡Qué seas mi…! ¡QUÉ SEAS MI OMEGA NO SIGNIFICA NADA!

Deku entrecerró los ojos, sopesando esa despiadada confesión que, como bien sabía, nacía de ese corazón frágil y orgulloso. La ferocidad impregnaba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio, no obstante, carecían de veracidad. Estaba mintiendo. Él mejor que nadie era consciente que ser predestinados lo cambiaba todo. Pero comprendió que resultaba más sencillo voltear la cabeza y no mirar la verdad a los ojos.

" _Se necesitan para sobrevivir. El uno junto al otro"._

—El uno junto al otro —repitió casi sin aliento.

Fue un sonido imperceptible, inalcanzable para el oído, aun así, Kacchan lo escuchó perfectamente. Sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando Deku se hallaba próximo a él. Apretó los puños con ira, impotente ante esa evidencia que ni siquiera él podía refutar.

Quería largarse antes de cometer locura. Deku seguía bocarriba, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y de seguro ignoraba la lucha interna que estaba teniendo lugar en la mente de Kacchan.

Su lado irracional —ese que odiaba con todo su ser—, le incitaba a tirarse encima de Deku y mantenerlo apresado mientras devoraba sus labios, mordisqueando cada pedazo de piel que encontrara, marcándolo como su propiedad…

Kacchan detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de perder el control. Imponiéndose la cordura como un gran muro de piedra. Le repugnaba pensar en ponerle un dedo encima. Satisfecho consigo mismo por no caer en la tentación, se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

—Kacchan —volvió a murmurar Deku.

—Tenemos programado para el martes un nuevo entrenamiento de lucha —anunció inesperadamente—. ¡Si no quieres que te mate, más te vale regresar para que pueda darte una merecida paliza!

Y dicho eso, se fue sin más de la azotea.

Deku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La amenaza no le asustó —acostumbrado a oírla en boca de Kacchan tres veces al día—. Por el contrario, agradeció que el rubio quisiera tenerlo de vuelta en la academia, aunque lo hubiera camuflado en una amenaza explícita. Su lado omega finalmente halló la fuerza para recomponerse y avanzar. No todo estaba perdido.

.

.

.

El domingo por la tarde le dieron el alta aun siendo algo muy precipitado, pero Deku había insistido, alegando que ya no requería de los cuidados de las enfermeras. Su madre fue difícil de convencer, pero se encargó de asegurarle que esos días reposando le ayudaron a recuperar toda la energía necesaria para asistir a la UA el día siguiente.

Tras firmar el alta, Deku regresó a casa junto a su madre después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad ingresado en el hospital. Por supuesto, el dolor no desapareció. Su omega sufría y él no era capaz de cambiar esa situación. No es como si él hubiese pedido ser su omega, y desde luego, no quería serlo. Sin embargo, creía firmemente que, si ambos aceptaban ese infortunado suceso y trataban de respetarse mutuamente, el dolor causado por ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza no sería tan intenso. Pero desgraciadamente, incluso ese pequeño sacrificio era una mera ilusión.

Dolía. Y descorazonado, se resignó a cargar con ese dolor por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

. . .

Como supuso, Kacchan no le dirigió la palabra cuando se dejó ver en el aula el lunes por la mañana; tampoco para insultarle. Sus amigos, por su parte, sí se alegraron de verlo de nuevo tras cinco días de ausencia.

—Midoriya-chan, tienes mejor aspecto —comentó Asui durante la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Aah! Gracias, Asui… Tsuyu-chan —respondió Deku un poco nervioso dada la cercanía con la chica rana.

—¿Estás seguro de realizar el entrenamiento mañana? —preguntó Iida con su porte serio—. Es posible que tu cuerpo aún no se haya recuperado del todo.

—Sí, no hay problema —aseguró con determinación—. Esta mañana hice un par de ejercicios.

—Aun así, no te sobre exijas. Siempre acabas lastimado —intervino Ochaco.

—Sin duda, tienes un _quirk_ excepcional, pero con una gran desventaja —opinó Iida.

Deku asintió. Desde que recibió el _One for All_ se había roto la mitad de sus huesos y en muchas ocasiones Recovery Girl no usaba su quirk para sanarle las heridas, dándole solamente los primeros auxilios. Y si además ahora su estado también dependía de su lazo con Kacchan… Probablemente no sobreviviría al primer año en la academia Yuei, lamentó para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, no permitió que eso le hundiera los ánimos. Se había esforzado mucho para llegar donde estaba y no lo desperdiciaría así como así. Rendirse no entraba dentro de su vocabulario.

—¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento creéis que será? —preguntó Iida, pensativo.

—Uraraka-san, te manchaste de salsa _teriyaki_ —dijo Asui.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! A veces soy un desastre comiendo —se disculpó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Deku observó a sus compañeros y sintió una repentina envidia hacia ellos. Iida y Tsuyu eran betas, desligados de todo conflicto alfa/omega, y Ochaco, a pesar de ser una omega como él, había tenido la fortuna de no estar ligada a ningún alfa por obra del destino.

De forma inconsciente, buscó a Kacchan con la mirada. A simple vista no lo localizó, y a punto estuvo de levantarse e ir a buscarle. Pero entonces se dijo que aquello no tenía sentido. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, y se centró en seguir comiendo de su _Katsudon_.

Una hora después, todos regresaron a sus respectivas clases. Aizawa-sensei con su característica voz monótona, les informó a sus alumnos:

—Como ya anuncié días anteriores, mañana haremos un entrenamiento enfocado en vuestras habilidades de combate. El objetivo es… todos contra todos.

Se produjo un gran estrépito en el aula. Algunos emocionados, otros incrédulos, y la mayoría pidiendo más detalles de esa nueva práctica.

—Para el final, solo puede quedar uno.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó Iida con voz potente y levantando la mano—. ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta práctica? ¿Seremos todos villanos?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Aizawa se metió en su saco de dormir amarillo y cerrando la cremallera, dijo:

—Ahora voy a dormir. Formulad las estrategias que queráis.

Y dicho eso, cayó al suelo ignorando el bullicio que se había formado tras la noticia. Casi todos estaban eufóricos por tener la oportunidad de luchar individualmente y poder ser el vencedor.

Entre el griterío, se alzó la voz colérica de Katsuki.

—¡Os mataré a todos y seré el ganador!

Obviamente eso generó una avalancha de abucheos e insultos, pero este sin molestarse en devolverlos, clavó su mirada ardiente en Izuku.

—Tú, Deku… serás el primero en morir.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews:**_

 **Yaritza9:** ¡Qué bueno ver una lectora conocida! Bienvenida a este fic :) Yo también busqué fics de BNHA en Wattpad, pero como bien dices, no me termina de gustar esa plataforma, aun así, también está subido allá. Gracias por tu review! KacchanxDeku is life (?)

 **Taiga:** los gritos de Kacchan son intensos jajaja Intento ajustarme lo máximo posible al canon, y creo que más o menos lo logré. No es fácil manejar un personaje como Kacchan, pero me alegro que lo sintieras real. Todavía queda mucho sufrimiento por repartir jaja Gracias por tus comments!

 **PandeCrema:** la cosa no ha hecho más que empezar *inserte risa malvada* Era inevitable que Deku sufriera, y Kacchan también. Todavía no hay amor entre ellos, pero lo habrá. ¡Gracias por seguir el fic!


End file.
